


Appealing

by JoyGaroz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Smuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyGaroz/pseuds/JoyGaroz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Sarada. Was she too cute for a sexy Sasuke-kun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this is because you might recognize this piece that i previously published on my tumblr account. I'm new to this new platform so i hope i get used to it soon enough. The wonders of procrastrination, really.   
> Let me know all about it and soon enough I will be back with more ideas! Besos!

Women, girls, all the female humanity had a tendency to turn into complexed beings when questioned about their appearance, hence their usual rollercoaster of emotions coming from that single question: “Am I pretty enough?” 

But Sakura Haruno was slightly different, behind her tough actual self, she hid her childhood vanity; she was aware of her prettiness, she was aware of her being considered cute by other males, and she of course was aware that she had turned into a strong woman and shinobi. 

What was her insecurity then? Simple: not being sexy enough.

Because now, after taking her place beside her forever only true love, she felt the need to be qualified to be in that position beside the sexiest man on earth. And she could not do that if she looked like she was still just a teenager, she needed estrogens. 

As she stared back at her reflect in the mirror, she turned her face and body from side to side wondering in her head if she was sexy enough wearing black lingerine, if she was curvy enough for him to grip the right places –her cheeks blushed lightly as she kept questioning-, what if she was not physically appealing enough to turn Sasuke’s attention to her and he got bored of her a little too soon?

They had known each other for so long, he had known her and seen her in almost of her body changes through the years, but he had never been in a formal and serious relationship with her as they did now. 

She had waited for him to be by her side for years –almost a decade-, now that he had returned back home and had come to stay by her side she was insecure, because she had never known what to do to make a man stay by her side. 

She felt like compared to other females her age, Sakura lacked in the feminine area, such as curves and breasts. There were far too many women in this world that had more of that than her, and there were several of them interested in the sexy and dark man that was Sasuke Uchiha. Was that the reason she felt inferior to Sasuke’s sexiness as almost a greek god? 

He had left earlier that day to train and meet up with Naruto, it had been a long time since both of them had spent time together so he was probably going to come back late.

In the meantime, she kept busy staring at her silhouette in the mirror: long toned legs, round butt, fit plain belly, perky small breasts all covered in faint freckles. She frowned. This was not the way a refined woman looked; they looked voluptuous, tanned and mature. She looked too girly for her age. 

Ino had a nice tan on her that made her skin glow even during winter season! Hinata had big round breasts that could be seen even when covered behind an oversized coat! They looked so feminine, so mature –like they women they were!

She then decided to change into her new acquisition: a baby doll made of red silk and lace. 

With critic eyes she analyzed the way it contoured her body, surprisingly highlighting her best attributes like her butt and the perkiness of her breasts.

She was probably too focused on her evaluation that she didn’t sense Sasuke approaching home until he was at their front door. With a puckish smile forming on her face, she took her bathrobe and stepped out of their bathroom.

“Tadaima” she heard him call, a little closer than she had expected, meaning he was stepping into their room as she closed the bathroom’s door.

“Okaeri, Sasuke-kun” Sakura answered once she stood in front of him, with a smile plastered on her face, he bend to kiss her forehead and she swore he smelled so good even after being covered in dust and sweat. “I hope you had not over done it this time, are you hurt?” she genuinely asked, worried that they had gone a little abroad for a casual training. 

In response, he merely said a faint “I’m ok” to which she buffed. 

“Then, I left the tub filling, would you like me to make you something to eat while you shower?” she tried to ignore the fact that Sasuke had noticed her fidgeting with the cord of her robe, looking elsewhere but his intense look.

After some seconds, he requested for her to join him in the bath. When she looked up at him, she noticed that he was scratching the back of his neck, she squinted her eyes in recognition.

“You are hurt, aren’t you” she didn’t need him to respond, the way he momentarily froze told her she was right. Sakura let out a tired sigh but hurriedly told him to step in the bathroom.

She waited until his clothes were removed, focused on her task as medic but failing as she came into realization that his muscles flexed painfully smoothly when taking off his attire. She brought her hands to cover her face in order to calm her thoughts and flushed expression even though this was not new to her. 

“Aren’t you going to join?” his husky voice startled her. He had turned around to face her, curious and entertained with her reaction. 

“A-Ah, yes!” without a second thought, she removed the robe she wore and revealed her outfit underneath. The instantaneous cold of her exposed skin made her realize the little fabric covering her, alarmed with it, her wide eyes turned to meet Sasuke’s reaction, only to find him just as surprised as her.

A somewhat loud and nervous laughter escaped her mouth just as her boyfriend was brought back to his senses, silently hoping her girlfriend stopped moving her hands around her silhouette in a mere effort to cover herself up.

“I forgot I was trying this on, Th-these is just something Ino gave me last time we met, something like it would look good on me but as I thought it just doesn’t” as she kept babbling, he turned her curious look to a frown. “I mean w-what do you think about these? Are they too revealing? Are th-they feminine? Do they make me look more womanly? Nee? You know, here I was thinking this would make me look less girly but as I thought I just look like I’m trying too hard for nothing –I don’t think I can really compare to your looks”. 

She gasped when she suddenly felt two well-known tender and big hands cupping her face, framing it with feather-like touch and eyes intensely staring at her with deep emotions on their surface. It was a rare mix, but she was sure his mismatched pair of eyes was glowing.

“Why would you need any of that when you already have me turned into a complete fool for you” Sasuke said, taking away her breath and her dumb insecurities.


End file.
